Start of Something New
by miketech
Summary: For now just a prologue of an idea. Let me know if you think I should continue it. Please read and answer the questions I ask at the end. Thanks! Femslash Alice/Bella/OFC


**Hello everyone! For those who have been reading my other story _A Belleah Story_ I apologize I have not done anything there in a long time. Between writer's block, school, and trying to find a job I haven't had much luck with it. I plan on writing more and possibly rewriting much of what's there sometime in the semi-near future.  
**

**For now, this idea has been stuck in my head and I just have to try it. I have some questions for you at the bottom so please read and respond with your answers.  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

It's a dark and dreary night in the small town of Forks, Washington. At the edge of town tucked into the woods is a beautiful home. The house could be described as timeless, graceful, and it is probably a hundred years old. It is painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. A deep porch wraps around the front of the house and the back, south-facing wall is three stories of glass.

On this night if you look closely at that back wall you can see a lone pale face staring out into the darkness. This face belongs to the smallest of all Cullens, Alice. She is very beautiful and thin to the extreme with small pixie-like features, her breasts are a small handful, and her ass perfectly proportioned to her petite frame. Her skin is pale white and her hair is cropped short, spiky, and inky black. Her eyes are wide and liquid topaz with long delicate eyebrows, her lips pink and full.

Alice continues to stare out into the black night with a blank look upon her face. With her brows furrowed in concentration and eyes unseeing anyone who knew her would know she was using her gift. You see Alice Cullen is a vampire and she can see the future. Now normally she would just wait and let a vision come to her but that feeling in the pit of her stomach tells her something big is coming and she needs to know what it is.

Just when she was about to give up for the time being and go back to her family she was pulled into a vision. One much stronger than she was used to…it was like she was physically there, as a participant, rather than just watching from the sidelines.

_**/Vision/  
**She was sitting on a couch and as she looked around she quickly realized it was at home. To her left was a vampire she did not recognize. She looked to have been about 17 when she was turned. Her face was smooth and flawless with perfectly arched brows over her dark amber eyes meaning she was vegetarian and drank animal blood instead of human. Her lips, light red not quite pink, and perfectly proportioned. Her sandy blonde hair reached her shoulders and framed her face perfectly. Her body looked to be slim but well-toned, breasts a slight bit bigger than what would fit her frame and her ass round and tight._

_To her right was surprisingly a human. The human girl had a very pale complexion with long, straight, dark brown hair. She had a heart-shaped face with a wide forehead and very unique chocolate brown eyes. Her nose was thin and cheekbones prominent with lips a bit too full for her slim jawline. The human's hourglass figure was absent of both fat and muscle while her breasts are perfectly proportionate and her ass a bit large._

_Alice could **feel** the love emanating from the two women beside her. At first she questioned why she was seeing this when they leaned across her and shared a kiss but then they turned and each kissed her. She knew then this vampire **and** this human were her mates. It was no surprise that they were women as Alice had known she was a lesbian for decades but she was astounded that there were two of them as she had never heard of a three-way mate bond.  
**/Vision/**_

Alice turned to see her family with questions in their eyes. Alice smiled broadly and exclaimed, "I saw my mates!" Carlisle and Esme, her adoptive parents, smiled in happiness at their daughter's joy. Her brothers and sisters were also happy for her as most had found their mates and knew the joy it brings.

Everyone was congratulating her when a voice interrupted with a question that stopped the others in their tracks. "Alice, did you say _mates_ as in more than one?" Her 'sister' Christina asked. Alice nodded and giggled. "Yes, two women. That's not the most surprising part though." She stopped and waited enjoying the growing annoyance on most everyone's face at her pause. "Get on with it Alice." Rosalie growled out. She smirked then nodded. "One of them is still human." Gasps were heard from her family all around the room except a snarl from Rosalie.

Ignoring Rosalie, Esme pulled Alice into a motherly hug. "That's fantastic Alice. When will you be meeting them?" Alice beamed at her before replying. "Tomorrow they will both be new students; the vampire is a vegetarian by the way." This surprised everyone, Carlisle especially as he was the first vampire known to follow that diet and did not know of anyone outside of the Cullens and Denali Coven that followed the diet.

Alice spent the rest of the night thinking about her soon-to-be mates. All the while a young human was sleeping soundly in her bed and a certain vegetarian vampire was settling into her new town.

* * *

**Ok so what do you think? Is this story worth continuing? If so what PoV should I write the rest in. Should it be in 3rd person or 1st person? If 1st should it be Bella's, Alice's or the 3rd members PoV? Or should it switch between them? Also what do you think of the name? Should it stay or does it need a new one? If a new one any suggestions? Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
